Social media, the Internet, and web pages have changed the way people access information, and how advertisements are presented. In addition, our society has become accustomed to effectively instant gratification and are often not willing to wait for content to load when accessing digital information. For example, users are often only willing to wait one to two seconds after selecting a website for that website to load. If it takes longer for the content to be loaded and presented to the user, the user will often abandon the page, navigating back to the page from which they came and/or browsing other material. In addition, users often perform different modes of browsing while at different locations, on different devices, and/or at different times of day. For example, a user may be in a search mode while browsing on a small display user device, such as a smart phone. When browsing in search mode, users often view numerous different items and/or types of items but rarely purchase or obtain those items. In comparison, when the user is browsing on a larger display user device, such as a laptop or desktop, the user may be browse in a purchase mode. During purchase mode, users may browse to specific items, compare those items with other similar items, and eventually purchase or otherwise obtain one or more of those items.
Drawbacks to different modes of browsing at different times are that users often do not take the time to save, store or otherwise remember the items viewed during a browsing session so they can review and purchase the previously browsed item. For example, a user may view an item on a small display user device during their commute to work, be interested in the item but want to learn more before completing a purchase. However, while their intent may be to view the item later, the user may forget about the item, forget the source of the item, etc. The disjoint between different modes of browsing at different times results in lost revenue opportunities for merchants, wasted time for users, lost revenue for advertisers, etc.